His Bride
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. She is a wolf princess. He is the Original Hybrid. An arranged marriage it is. *Mates theme*
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ (AU). She is a wolf princess. He is the Hybrid. A contract based marriage it is.

 _Pairing:_ Klaus and Caroline

 _About the story_ : Recently I read a short story- 'Her Vampire Husband.' So I decided to write this one shot. Caroline is a wolf and Klaus is Hybrid, of course. This one shot is the wedding day. No smut, but M rated for safety.

 _Note:_ I own nothing from Tvd or TO. I mean no offense to anyone.

Be kind and leave comments at the end. Thanks for checking into the story. =)

* * *

 *****His Bride*****

Caroline was never so worried before.

The white silk was perfectly draped around her curves. She would have looked flawless in her wedding dress, if she had happily embraced her situation.

She knew it, of course. But the thing that was tormenting her was her _fiance._

She had been pacing all over the room with the heels knocking hard against the floor. A princess in her bloodline was never known to be scared of anything. She belonged to such kind of ferocious blood line. Even Caroline was never afraid of anything or anyone in that case, not even now, when she was getting married to the world's most dangerous predator, the Original Hybrid.

Somewhat it had freaked her since she was announced that she was betrothed to him as he was having a wonderful _reputation_.

Yes, she was getting married yet there wasn't any involvement from her. Her father, the leader of entire clan of wolves, Bill Forbes had arranged the wedding with the Hybrid as peace-offering from the werewolf side.

Caroline neither hated it nor was actually interested in it. She just wanted it to happen, as soon as possible. However, she could not imagine how the life with him would turn out.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Time has come," Elena said from the door. Caroline's best friend, Elena was daughter of one of the board members of the committee. The brunette was human.

Yeah, there was a treaty among all the major fractions.

Elena was wearing a dark blue gown with matching jewelry, and comforting smile. She could sense how hard it was for Caroline and wished she could do something about it. But this wedding would offer solution to rivalry; they believed that.

Caroline nodded to herself and moved towards her. _I have to be strong_ , she thought.

 *****His Bride*****

Klaus, the magnificent, was tapping foot on the floor out of anxiety.

It was his wedding. Why in the world he was pushed into this arrangement?

He was never into the commitment or even romance in that case. Of course, he had sex many times, with the other vampires only. But that didn't really count into true romance, did it?

He mutely glared at his step-father, Mikael, who was smiling and talking to his wife Esther. It was all because of him.  
Mikael, the head of vampires wanted the peace to prevail among the supernatural world. Of which, vampires, werewolves and witches were the major fractions, and humans were also involved in this treaty. Even though Mikael had never liked the wolves, but being a prominent role in the committee he should not display any kind of partiality.

When Mikael got the proposal of marrying the wolf princess to one of his sons, by the mediator also his wife, Esther, he simply rejected. Esther was a stubborn woman. She would never give up. When it comes in keeping up serenity she would do anything for it. Long back, she did a couple of mistakes. One, sleeping with the wolf lover, and two she hid it from her husband.

That was the only reason why Klaus didn't like her much. At least Mikael was better; he accepted his wife after all, and Klaus; though the relation between the two men was not that healthy.

When Mikael brought the topic of marrying the princess, Klaus literally lost control. Yelled at everyone. Importantly, he had phased into a wolf.

Regaining himself, Klaus asked Mikael not to involve him in this shit, and advised that his elder brother, Elijah was suitable for the relationship. Mikael answered smoothly that the wolves would rather believe the Hybrid than a pure Original vampire.

Crazy, everyone was crazy.

Klaus gritted his teeth at the memory. Had people gone nuts? For an instant he thought of killing that pack leader, who proposed this idea. But it would only worsen the situation.

Why in the world people would trust someone like him?

Elijah, who was beside Klaus, observed his irritation.

"Everything will be alright, brother," Elijah gave his shoulder a brief squeeze. Klaus scoffed, "Oh, it will be, brother dearest."

"You shall start being responsible, Niklaus," the older one scolded the Hybrid mildly. To which Klaus laughed out sarcastically, and Elijah continued, "And don't you break this girl's heart."

Klaus threw him annoyed look, "Why will I break her heart, Elijah, when I decided to show no interest in her. This is all just hype."

Elijah was about to lecture, but the great mahogany doors opened causing him to cut his words and back off.

There the bride walked in looping her arm into her father's. Her head was bent down and Klaus couldn't see her face through the veil.

After what it seemed like an hour to Klaus, she stood beside him. Sooner her vanilla mixed with earth fragrance filled Klaus' nose, and if he wasn't among the wolves he would have tasted her. For sure. She had that impact on him. She made him to question his willpower.

The ceremony started and Klaus could sense her heart rate spiked up. He smirked to himself quietly. She was tensed; her breathe was irregular. Ok, he was having that kind of impact on her. Of course.

Normally it was wide-spread that the Originals were known for their fierceness. They were ancient beings. But the fact was that they were the most controlled when compared to the other young vampires. Especially Elijah and Mikael were.

Coming to Klaus, it always depended on his mood. Maybe his wolf gene was the reason. Finn, Kol and Rebekah were never known being _compassionate_. Poor Esther, had managed to get ancestors' acceptance to live long in this world while being a witch, but couldn't able to get a grip on her dysfunctional family.

The priest's words snapped Klaus out of his thoughts.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, will you cherish and protect Caroline Forbes for the rest of the eternity?"

 _Eternity, my arse_! For how many years could a wolf survive? Hundred?

He barely nodded, "Yes."

The priest turned to Caroline, "Caroline Forbes, will you cherish and support Niklaus Mikaelson for the rest of eternity?"

Silence. Everyone got silence from her.

Klaus shot a glance at her direction. Her heart was thumping against her chest. For an instance, he thought her heart could come out while breaking the ribs. He let out a small huff.

"I won't eat you, sweetheart," he whispered loud enough for her.

Caroline tilted her head a little as she got hold on her breath rate.

The wedding hall was slowly filling with buzz. Caroline couldn't think straight. All she wanted was to get over with this ceremony.

"Yes," she bit out. "I will."

Klaus mentally rolled eyes. _Finally._

"I hereby pronounce you as man and wife."

 _Yeah, yeah. Whatever._

"You may kiss your bride."

A smirk crept to the Hybrid's lips. Gladly, he would. He turned to his wife who faced him with much difficulty.

He was eager when he lifted up the veil.

What a—

Soon her ocean blue orbs found his stormy blues. They were cautious and – and amazing. He would love to run fingers on her luscious lips. He visualized like they were asking to be caressed. She was one piece of grandeur.

His eyes roamed down, falling on her cleavage. Her pale skin was exposed a little, but a plump formed on top of breasts.

It took a minute for Klaus to come back to the land of living. Was she his wife? He would definitely call her a prize. For an instance, he thanked Esther, Mikael and the pack leader, Bill Forbes for giving her to him.

Wasting no other second, he closed the distance between them both and swiftly got hold of her waist. She was taken aback with his actions. His eyes were gleaming with a kind of spark, if she hadn't mistaken it was his desire for her.

Her opinion was confirmed as true when he coaxed her mouth open. His lips were soft and she felt the warmth of a wolf. He smelled of earthy cologne like all the wolves. But her wolf gene disliked his vampire scent.

His tongue tried to dominate hers and having no other option she gave into him. Something was there about that kiss which had over-thrown her into a separate world.

The crowd cheered the couple with whistles and claps. And it fetched them back to the real world.

Klaus smirked when his wife's cheeks were heated up, turned into deep shade of pink. It didn't make her less gorgeous.

Both of them glanced at their families.

Bill's face was impassive but forced a smile upon his face. Liz was all teary watching her daughter getting married at last.

When coming to the Mikaelson family, Mikael was having the same expression that of Bill. Esther smiled at the couple. Kol was winking at his brother and Caroline sensed that he mouthed to Klaus something like 'Hot.'

She rolled eyes mentally.

Rebekah and Finn were nodding at their married brother. Elijah gave a silent warning to the Hybrid while he smiled at his sister-in-law.

What a family.

"Welcome to the family, love." Klaus murmured watching her paled expression.

Caroline glanced at her husband. His eyes hinted mischievous and it sent shivers to every part of her body.

She had no idea how to get along with him. She had this feeling that it was going to be a one hell of ride.

 *****His Bride*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary:_ (AU) She is a wolf princess. He is the Hybrid. A contract based marriage it is.

 _Pairing:_ Klaus and Caroline

 _Note:_ I own nothing from Tvd or TO. I mean no offense to anyone.

Beta: Hellzz-on-Earth- Read and corrected patiently. Thank you! =)

Many readers have showed interest in this plot. So decided to extend this One shot to Five shot. Let us see ;)

I'm glad that you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing =)

This is for you guys!

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 2 o0 **_

_***** His bride *****_

After the wedding Caroline didn't get any chance to stay close to her pack. She was taken by Klaus, into a large group of vampires. Or so she thought. There were not only vampires, but wolves. She found there were witches as well as humans in the group too.

Of them, Caroline recognized Elena's father, John Gilbert and a witch named Gloria. Caroline had less interaction with witches and had newly met a powerful witch line, the Bennetts.

The rest were unknown witches, humans and vampires. And she had a little intimacy with wolves of other packs.

She felt like the introduction part went forever. Finally, Klaus turned to her, taking her to a corner where drinks were placed.

"What do you prefer?" he asked regarding the drinks.

Before she could control herself, her words were out, "Uh, finally. I thought you forgot that I have necessities."

He raised curious brows at her sassiness. "Aren't we feisty, love?"

Holding back an eye roll, Caroline took a glass of wine and turned to him. "Seriously," she muttered slurping her sparkling wine, "I feel like I'm de-hydrated."

Klaus gaped at her. She wasn't like he had expected her to be. _Reserved_ was his first impression.

"You speak your mind," he commented taking his glass standing by her side.

"A very bad habit of mine," she replied glaring at her father who was talking to wolves other than his pack.

Following her gaze the ancient Hybrid smirked, "I assume you don't like this arrangement." She glanced back at him, completely surprised. "It's not like that," she mumbled trying to sound polite. Caroline knew who she was messing with? The one and only ancient Hybrid.

Their short conversation was interrupted by Bill. "If you don't mind can I borrow my daughter for a minute?" he asked in a deadpanned tone.

Klaus sighed wanting to object, but didn't. "Not a problem, Bill."

Bill led his daughter towards a glass door leading to where they could get a nice view of the whole city.

Klaus had never eavesdropped into someone's conversation, but this time was different. His wife was involved in it and he didn't like the way his father-in-law was acting.

Klaus just admired how the evening rays were reflecting when they fell upon her skin. As if she were an angel, shimmering in gold color and dressed in white.

Wasn't she stunning?

He brought glass of wine to his lips as he heard the conversation.

 _"What's going on between you both?"_ Bill asked angrily.

Klaus felt the rudeness in his voice. Surprisingly Caroline didn't even flinch, not even a bit. And that intrigued the Hybrid even more.

 _"Oh, father. It's none of your concern, now."_

Her sharp words made her husband slightly smirk. Bill clenched his jaw while looking around. _"Caroline, I told you before and I'll remind you again. Don't do anything that will cause havoc. Am I clear?"_

 _"Of course, father. It is my responsibility to the goodness of your name."_

Klaus didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice one bit. He concluded once again that she didn't like this arrangement.

He decided to have fun from now on.

Soon the first dance was commenced. Klaus waited for his chance to hold his bride. He felt her tense in his grasp. She wouldn't even look at him. The way she bit her lip was shaking the ground under his feet.

She, for sure, was going to play a major role in his life. He led her into a turn and she trembled when his breath touched her neck.

"Why aren't you comfortable love?" He asked as more couples joined them in the dance.

Caroline glanced up at her smirking husband. "I am," she muttered.

"Really?" He teased. "Then why is your little heart skipping a beat from the very moment we started to dance?"

Klaus chuckled quietly when he received a glare from his wolf bride. "Being mad suits you, I quite like it. I wonder how you'd look when you smile."

Caroline was shaken by him, but not in a frightening way. Once or twice she felt his heated gaze upon her and convinced herself she could handle him. Right now, she couldn't take it anymore.

She stopped suddenly. "I think we danced enough," she blurted. "I need another drink."

Klaus obliged her content in his victory in making his wife realize she felt something for him. The second round of drinks had Kol introducing himself to the bride.

Klaus was well aware that his little brother had no liking towards wolves. So he decided to make it easy for Caroline.

"Hello, darling," he smirked at her. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson," he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "She smells like you, Nik," he commented smugly.

Caroline shot a dagger at the younger Mikaelson.

 _Infuriating brother._

Still he was lot older than her and more importantly he was a vampire, an Original. She had to be careful around him. She heard that Kol was highly volatile of the Originals. Like her mother had instructed, she had to keep her sassiness in check around them.

She forced a smile on her face, "That's very sweet of you. Thanks."

Klaus took a deep breath hearing his brother's comment, but Caroline's reaction was not the one he was expecting.

"Love, my little brother Kol, is unbearably outspoken." Klaus explained.

Kol replied with another smirk of his own. "Look at you, brother. Married less than two hours ago and already possessive about your little wife." He teased. "By the way I have a party to enjoy. See you wolves around."

 _Get lost already_ , Caroline mentally scoffed.

"Kol is a smart mouthed rake, but he's fun to be around." He murmured distantly.

"You have siblings to share. That's all matters," she replied sadly while nodding.

She was an only child. Not that she was alone. She was having many friends in and out of pack. But to have a sibling was something different.

For a moment they both stared at one another, each lost in their own world.

 ** _***His bride***_**

It was almost nine in the evening when Klaus brought Caroline to his mansion. They both sat in the car in silence. Klaus waited for her to respond. But she wasn't feeling easy.

The way her heart thumped had begun to annoy him.

"Stop it," he groaned tiredly.

"What?" She mumbled. Completely taken aback with his tone.

It only increased that sound in Klaus' hearing. Fucking great.

Klaus tried to stay calm as he said, "I won't eat you, love."

"I'm not scared," she muttered.

Klaus raised his brows and huffed. "Yeah, I can sense it."

Caroline didn't appreciate the tone of his voice. "Living with a bunch of blood suckers is not very comforting, ok?" she snapped at him.

He threw her a pointed look. "Finally you want to speak to me." He scoffed. "And for your information, no one lives in this mansion except you, me and a maid." A second later her references sank in his brain. "Wait, did you just call me a blood sucker- mutt?"

He began to think that they were getting along so well. Perhaps it wasn't going to be that easy.

The wolf gulped gaping at her hybrid man. He was kidding, right?

"Alone with you?" she squeaked ignoring his insult.

Klaus snorted. "You know what, little wolf. I guess you'll find problems with every single thing." Opening his door he got out then ducked his head to her level. "When you're done with your drama, feel free to come inside the house."

With that, he slammed the door making her flinch.

Caroline hated this. She removed her gloves hastily and put back her ring which was given to her as token of being a part of Mikaelson family. The ring was made of platinum in which ruby and lapis lazuli were engraved.

She inspected the ring although her mind wasn't fully present. She felt lost. Water welled up in her eyes as she stared at her wedding ring.

She had to get hold of her emotions. Nothing was there in this world except selfishness. Tyler was selfish. He promised her that he would get an acceptance from Bill to marry her. But he had looked after his own comfort.

Bill was selfish. He gifted his daughter to a dangerous person, just like that.

Liz was selfish. She didn't want to take any pain by supporting her daughter.

Her own family had thrown her at Klaus. How could she expect him to be all romantic and caring?

She wiped her face with those gloves and looked into the rearview mirror. "I will not be weak! I will not show any kind of emotion to Klaus! I will not be weak!"

Once the self-pep talk was done Caroline entered the mansion and was immediately dumbfounded. So much for not showing any emotion she thought silently to herself.

It was bigger than she thought. The whole interior was made of dark wood. There were amazing paintings hanging on the walls, here and there.

Klaus definitely had very good taste.

It was then she saw him at his personal bar. He was carefully observing her while slurping some kind of scotch.

"Decided to show up I see." He placed his empty glass on the table. "Come I'll give you a nice tour."

"Well if you don't mind," she obstructed him, "Let's go to bed-room first."

Klaus gaped at her and grinned a minute later, "With pleasure, love."

She recognized the bluntness in her words and sighed. "Don't get the wrong idea. I need some rest. You know it's been a very long day."

Klaus shrugged and signaled her to follow. "Do you have any spare room?" she asked looking around. "Can I have my space?"

Her words shocked him. Stopping on the stairs he turned to her side. "You want to stay alone?"

She nodded while looking away. Klaus, for sure, didn't like that.

But at least her heart rate was in control. He looked a little disappointed, but soon he plastered that Mikaelson smirk on his face and spoke. "Fine. Come with me."

He stopped at second door and pointed at it. "You may use this room for now. Mine is that one." He pointed to the one next to hers. Caroline nodded opening the door and going inside.

She waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Good night Klaus," she whispered. Listening his name from her, for the first time, brought a smile to his face.

"Good night Caroline." He replied and turned around.

 _ ***** His bride *****_

Caroline groaned as she woke up in the morning. It was eight thirty and she still wanted to pull up her covers and go back to bed.

She really forgot everything and slept peacefully. She didn't find any inconvenience with new bed or new surroundings. This bed was the softest ever.

Her pajamas were ruffled just like her hair. Nobody could believe, if she said, she was married the previous day. She looked a mess. Thanks to Klaus, who brought her suitcase despite the fact that they had a little spat over the last night, she could shower and start the new day clean.

After freshening-up, Caroline went straight to the kitchen as her stomach started growling like a baby wolf. There she found Klaus already sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," he purred placing the paper down and blew her a dimpled smirk.

"Morning," she replied groggily. "Where is your maid?"

"I've sent her to bring things you need," he replied sinking his head into paper.

"What's her name, by the way?" she asked opening the fridge door trying to find something, anything.

"Maid."

"I asked name."

"I call her Maid. That's it," he replied callously.

She rolled eyes. What an arrogant bastard.

It was then she heard the door bell ringing. "Guess she's back already?" Caroline closed the fridge door and made for the front room.

Klaus frowned. "Nope. It isn't she. It is they."

He blurred towards the main door in a second. Caroline completely forgot about his 'powers.' When he opened the door he found two familiar faces.

Caroline looked surprised finding Elena's dad, John Gilbert and the witch Gloria. Their eyes fell upon the wolf girl who stood behind Klaus at a distance.

"We would like to speak with you both," the witch smiled.

 ** _*** His bride ***_**

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked slightly frustrated with their appearance.

Gloria and John were on the sofa while the newly married couple sat in chairs across each other.

The witch was the one that spoke. "It is nice to see you both didn't rip each other's hearts out, yet." She chuckled and John joined her.

Both Klaus and Caroline didn't find it funny at all. Together, they were glaring at the treaty members.

"We are happy for that. And we came to check whether you both have consummated the marriage or not?"

"We are living in the same house," Caroline shrugged. "What else you want?"

John turned towards Klaus and reminded him. "I told you before Klaus. The girl has to bear your mark or at least you have to claim her."

For Caroline, the world had stopped.

What the heck?

No way was she going to be his- whatever. And Klaus knew about this?

Once again she was reminded of what she was really doing here? Yeah, she was a part of deal. A freaking deal. She wished her father was here. She would have ripped him into pieces.

"Just give us some time to adjust," Klaus replied watching his wife's faded out face.

Gloria turned to Caroline. "The sooner it happens the better for both of your clans. Peace can be broken at any point of time. Keep that in mind."

And they both stood up. "We'll come again." John said before they left.

"What the fuck?" she hissed.

Klaus suppressed a smirk as he turned around to see his wife pacing back and forth.

"Seriously! They want me dead. That's the reason they involved me in this crap. I'm not doing what they said ok?"

Caroline had completely forgotten that she was talking to Klaus, an ancient Hybrid, and her husband.

"You knew this before?"

He shrugged, "Not clearly, but the gist."

"So basically I'm the fool over here."

She exhaled and inhaled for a couple of times. Damn it was still freaking her out.

"You have no problem with what they want?" she asked.

"Actually I'm a bit excited as I have slept with many vampires, but never a wolf and never bitten one. So this is something new for me also. And I'm looking forward to the occasion." He was talking as if he was discussing some hot-news. Very much interested. Dang!

Caroline nodded in realization and huffed. Before she could lose her temper she decided to return to her room. Not even glancing back again she climbed the stairs and went inside.

Klaus just smiled enjoying all those inconvenient reactions from his wife. He wasn't bothered about some bloody treaty. He would wait and see if this might lead Caroline straight to him and his bed.

 _That's going to be fun._

 ** _*** His bride ***_**

 ** _0o Chapter 2 o0_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary:_ (AU) She is a wolf princess. He is the Hybrid. A contract based marriage it is.

 _Pairing:_ Klaus and Caroline

 _Note:_ I own nothing from Tvd or TO. I mean no offense to anyone. Thankyou for the reviews, favorite and follows =) Reviews are welcome!

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 3 o0**_

 _ *****His bride*****_

"Ok, just stop it!" Caroline growled rubbing her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore. She was so hungry and she decided to eat something. Because of her rage she had to skip breakfast.

Caroline was cautious when she entered the kitchen. A brunette turned to her from the sink and smiled a little. The wolf smiled back hesitantly.

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Hey." She walked and stood beside the brunette. Judging by the dress, Caroline understood she was the maid. "Your name?" Caroline questioned.

"It is Mary, Mrs. Mikaelson." She replied politely.

"I go by Caroline." The blonde huffed.

Mary moved nervously. "It isn't proper for me to call you by your first name Mistress."

Caroline mentally rolled eyes. She had to adjust to being referred to as _'Mrs. Mikaelson'_ from now on. "As you wish." She muttered inhaling the delicious smell prevailing in the kitchen. "Oh, you're a good cook!" she added in appreciative tone.

Mary smiled coyly, "Thank you, mi—"

"I'm starving." Caroline admitted rubbing her stomach.

"Please be seated. Master instructed me to serve you. So I've been waiting for you." Mary said placing the dishes on the table.

The wolf raised brows making a face as she took a seat at the dining table. Even though the table was small and it had a capacity for three. It was made of see-through glass material with spiral shaped legs.

Caroline leaned forward on the table and waited eagerly as the grilled chicken was served first. She took a quick bite and moaned letting the flavor spread on her tongue.

"Marvelous job Mary! I could just sit here and eat everything." She said between chews.

"I've prepared these dishes for you Mistress." Mary informed pointing everything on the table.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth glancing between Mary and the table.

"Oh crap. For me?" She gasped. "Don't worry I won't disappoint you." She grinned like a kid.

 _ *****His bride*****_

Normally Klaus wouldn't drink during the day time, but Elijah had _insisted._ The little place they were in was a hang-out for people of their species. Klaus stared out of the glass cabin. All their progenies were chilling in there with their 'snacks.' Of them, two females were sharing a human between them. One plunged her canines into his pulse point from the neck. The other did the same to the opposite side. The lust in their eyes told the Hybrid that they were newly transformed.

"I hope everything is fine with your new bride?" Elijah spoke sipping his own glass of dark red liquid.

Elijah heard a growl from his brother which had him worried.

Klaus finished his drink and placed it on the table making a thud. "That wolf." He wiped remaining droplets from his mouth. "I bet she won't last long if she's with our family."

"You need to be patient with her, brother. She's not someone who knows your irascible nature." Elijah stated sternly.

Klaus exhaled tiredly. "Right. Blame me." He ran a hand through his dirt blond curls.

"Niklaus." Elijah used 'his' tone. "If you can't win her heart then our mother will be disappointed with you. Do you know wolves are waiting for a chance to attack vampires?"

Klaus was surprised to hear this. "I thought they were trying to end disputes with vampires."

"Rumor has it that a few packs of wolves are preparing themselves for an attack."

Klaus silently nodded thinking to himself. So, they were going against Bill's decision? But in the past all the packs had opted for Bill as their leader of the wolves.

"I hope that's true." Klaus said.

Elijah didn't like the way the Hybrid had perceived the information. He was not being serious. "Then it will be one bloody massacre." The younger one added with a chuckle.

"Niklaus." Elijah spoke with his warning tone. "Don't tell me that you'll enjoy yourself while your family is at stake."

Klaus scoffed. "Loosen up, Elijah. I was not being serious."

And Elijah knew how much fun his brother was. Not even a bit.

Of course, Klaus wouldn't care if there was any bloodshed. The quarrel was between 'vampires and wolves.' And he being half vampire and half wolf wouldn't side with anyone. He would just sit and relax while both the groups killed each other.

"Moreover, tell me how our family will be at stake?" he asked repeating his words.

"What you're expecting? Kol and Mikael will not stay calm while the whole clan fights against wolves," Elijah stated.

"Ah, Kol," Klaus smirked. "Our brother wouldn't let go the opportunity to lay his hand on wolves."

"So are Rebekah and Finn."

"Poor mother has to watch this alone."

Elijah snapped out. "That's why I'm asking you to rethink, brother."

Klaus opened his mouth to counter him but closed again.

Thinking of Caroline brought a tired look to his face. "That girl doesn't even listen to me."

"Don't try to tame her like a vampire. She's your wife, brother. Treat her with some respect." Elijah spat at him.

Awesome. Now Klaus was the villain. He definitely had the worst status.

Klaus didn't remember when he had tried to tame her. He merely talked—or well they had little fight. He teased her. She growled at him like a _banshee._

And he thought Elijah could save him or at least could advise him, but Klaus was being blamed by his own brother.

He should probably get back to his _lovely_ wife.

When he went back to his mansion, he heard Caroline's voice coming from every direction. Klaus stopped dead in tracks and listened while standing beside the wall of kitchen.

"And then you know what I did to that moron, Mary?" Caroline giggled. She was sitting on kitchen counter as the maid, Mary was washing dishes. "I shot eggs at him."

Mary gasped. "You threw eggs at a wolf-man?"

Caroline shrugged. "I told you that SOB tried to rape her."

A feminist too. Fucking great.

"Moreover, he irritated me twice."

"Didn't you face any problem from your father or him?" that maid wondered.

Caroline tittered, "Dad knows better than that. When it comes to protection of women in the clan, I wouldn't tolerate anyone. And because of my deeds dad had to take certain measures in order to save me from those dogs."

Mary nodded. "But you need not worry about them anymore. Mr. Mikaelson will protect you at any cost."

Klaus swore the wolf's heart stopped for a second.

Caroline tensed. "Well— his services are not required now."

He smirked and walked into kitchen. His wife jumped off the counter and stood quietly by Mary's side.

Her violet top instantly pulled his attention. She had changed into other clothing. Thank her shorts; he got to see her perfectly toned legs for the first time. He stopped to let out a growl while he ran his gaze hungrily along her legs. That woman knew how to—

"Do you need something, master?" Mary's question interrupted his thoughts.

Klaus glanced at his wife's face as he answered, "I'm fine. Can I have a moment with you?" he said latter to his wife.

The blonde followed him throwing a nervous glance at Mary.

"I see you made yourself at home." He commented as he walked a step ahead.

"Well, this is my _home_ now."

Klaus wasn't stupid for not sensing her obviously scornful words. He smirked. "What a change love and overnight. You made friends with the maid."

"Yes. Oh and by the way her name is Mary. Just saying, since you obviously don't know."

Her voice was somewhere between being sarcastic and cheery. Klaus stopped at a door and turned to her with an impassive look.

"I don't care." He said and opened the door to the lawn.

Her smile vanished. "What do you want to talk about?" She muttered while checking around. The perimeter within her sight was covered with only trees everywhere. She had goosebumps on her skin as she breathed in the smell of soil. It was her favorite.

Klaus sat on top of table and pointed her to sit in a chair.

Caroline sat down in the chair and crossed her arms against her chest creating a slight view for him. Klaus tried to look away while forcing an expression as if he was discussing general matters with her.

"So, love. I need not remind you of our situation, right?" He mumbled looking around.

Caroline huffed with an eye roll. "Of course, I'm well aware of it. You have to 'claim' me." She aired those words mockingly. "But don't expect me to surrender ok? I'll never wear your mark." She declared.

Klaus shot a glance at her. He was clearly confused. "You weren't informed anything about that treaty?"

"If I had known before, I would have done everything within my power to prevent this marriage," she said bitterly.

He squinted, definitely not appreciating her tone.

"I would check my tone if I were you," He warned her having a cold smile on his face. Caroline looked away and glared at a tree close by. "About the treaty, don't worry. I know better than to have such a nasty experience." He stated arrogantly.

She managed to contain her anger.

"At least do you know that we're being watched by your pack?"

The blonde raised brows in astonishment. It confirmed that she knew nothing. She was just being an obedient daughter and a responsible princess. But as per Klaus' sources one particular pack of wolf clan were keeping an eye on them both.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"Not sure which particular pack but definitely the wolves are watching us over some distance. Perhaps they want to keep you safe?" He shrugged.

Realizing what this could mean she asked. "You're not bothered about that?"

Klaus sighed. "Why would I be when I have no bad intentions towards you?"

Caroline gaped at him and he continued. "Also any of the vampire clan might attack if you roam alone without me. So I suggest you to do no such things."

"That's not fair!" She cried. "I won't hide because of any bloodsucker. I'm a free-spirit."

Klaus really was bored of her whining. What couldn't she get?

"In that case tell me when you want to go out." He said turning to her completely. Klaus leaned on the table looking down on her. "What about transformation?"

Klaus finally came to the point of her needs.

"What do you think? I'll be transformed into a giant four legged creature and will start hunting you vampire around?" She asked playfully.

"Oh please, Caroline." Klaus huffed. "Did you forget that you're married to the Original Hybrid?"

Caroline bit her tongue and smiled sweetly tilting her head. "Oops. My mistake," she purred making him roll his eyes. "How many days are there for full moon?"

Klaus snorted. Well the wolf itself had no idea about full moon. How ironic. He thought for seconds and replied. "In two days, maybe?"

Fuck. Caroline gaped at him. How could she forget such a thing? Probably that was the reason for losing temper unnecessarily. Her hormones were agitated. She didn't have time, dammit!

And she couldn't stay here. He was a wolf too. Caroline had never stayed around wolves during that time.

She had completely forgotten about that. It was going to be a different experience as she had to transform without her father's help or 'protection.' During full moons males of the pack would become ruthless and drag their females across everywhere. Luckily Bill was possessive of his daughter—or he had other reasons. Whenever the pack was transformed, Caroline would be locked up away from the males and kept safe like that. In that way she was never mated with anyone.

She didn't know what she had to do now. Klaus was part wolf. That was what running in her mind. And it was dangerous to stay around.

"What do I have to do now?" She mumbled distantly.

Klaus could sense her nervousness. He had such a horrible experience once in his life, when he turned into a vampire. He would remember that pain throughout his existence. But that didn't prevent him from transforming occasionally, when he lost his temper.

His gaze softened as he looked down at his wife.

"I can't do anything to save you from that doom. All I can do is helping you, little wolf."

Caroline was startled by his caring demeanor. He meant what he said. But was he talking about mating?

"What, no!" She squeaked standing up in her place. "I'm not the bitch to lie down for you. How can you expect me to—That's gross!"

Klaus wrinkled his forehead. This wolf definitely had issues.

He snorted. "You must be losing the plot." It only angered her. "Do you even know what am I talking about, Caroline?" He asked, a little annoyed. Before she could manage to spat out, he raised his finger to stop her and then added. "I'm warning you watch that mouth, little wolf."

"Or else what, _Hybrid_?" She asked slyly while crossing her arms.

Klaus just felt her coldness. She was showing the ferociousness that a wolf would have.

If she were a regular vampire, Klaus would have snapped her neck for that attitude. Just like that.

And then something, a beast, inside was growling. He had never felt in such a manner. He had never heard that voice before.

 _Ah_ , it said, _finally met you._ _Inamorata! You unchained me._

Klaus tried his best to ignore that voice. She looked up at him challengingly. He wanted to snap her. But no!

She was inches away, mere inches.

 _Kiss her! Tell her who's her alpha! Tell her who's in charge!_ That voice inside him was growling.

His eyes went down to her lips. They were inviting him, provoking him, taunting him to caress if he had guts. He was again excited, like the first time he saw her on the previous day.

He was now panting as if he had run for miles.

 _I'll claim you as mine, inamorata!_

He had no idea what he was doing when he grabbed her waist and locked her hips with his. She was shocked by the way of his grip. It was tough and dominating. He coaxed her mouth open with his earning a whimper.

 _Mine. All mine!_

Klaus was suddenly possessive as he ran his tongue across her lips.

 _Sweet._

That voice didn't stop talking. Not that Klaus was bothered now. He was so busy exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tried to fight him at first, but later it was all gone. To his revelation, she had given in to him. She cupped his face as she embraced him.

 _My sweet inamorata._

The voice inside Klaus was now purring with satisfaction. Though it wanted more. She was given a brief moment to breathe. His hands were on her back, running all over. He was sure that she was in haze.

He bent down and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth and to her jaw then went to the neck as his fingers played with the strap of her halter neck.

Caroline became cautious quickly and pushed him off.

She gasped for air running hands through her hair. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

Klaus was confused as well. The voice was now growling in irritation.

 _Accept me. I'm yours!_

He thought she liked it. They both shared an awkward silence.

"I'm—I didn't mean it—I'm sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed. "Perhaps the full moon effect."

 _I'm not sorry._

And that was what he confessed loudly. "I'm not."

She gaped at him. Seconds later she huffed. All the males were same. Her mother said how demanding and lustful they become during transformation.

But Caroline was also told that if the female had gotten her suitable male things would be different. Once a male had gotten **_his_** female he could never let her go. That was how their parents continued their journey.

She was still gazing at him when she muttered. "I've got to go."

Klaus didn't stop her while the voice inside him was complaining.

 _My inamorata, I'll get to you._

 _ *****His bride*****_

 _ **0o Chapter 3 o0**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary:_ (AU) She is a wolf princess. He is the Hybrid. A contract based marriage it is.

 _Pairing:_ Klaus and Caroline

 _Note:_ I own nothing from Tvd or TO. I mean no offense to anyone. Thankyou for the reviews, favorite and follows =)

Sorry for Hiatus! Please enjoy let me know what you are thinking-

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 4 o0**_

"Come on, Elena. Pick up the damn phone!"

Caroline was so desperate to get in contact with her friends. Since the encounter she had with Klaus she wasn't feeling herself and was trying hard to take her mind off him.

Katherine was being Katherine. She was partying hard and Caroline could do nothing, but envy her secretly.

Matt and Jeremy were too busy with their work.

So she kept calling Elena, but still received no response.

Ugh, these humans!

Letting out a deep growl, she tossed her phone onto bed.

She couldn't speak to anyone from her clan for at least a month because it was a stipulation of the treaty.

She hated rules, but her clan came first.

Her emotional state was making her body temperature rise.

No, she couldn't go to Klaus?

Mercy on her, he does have the perfect lips. She could still feel them moving upon hers and she certainly remembered how his stormy blues looked her over. As if she was most precious person he ever found.

Caroline discovered a part of him that she hadn't from their first kiss. Knowing he trusted her enough to let her in had her falling in love with who he was with her.

Closing her eyes feeling partly ashamed, she cussed under breath.

She was going to hell.

Wait, wait. She desired her husband. That wasn't a sin. Right?

A part of her didn't want to feel so deeply for Klaus. She groaned in frustration.

 _Get a hold of your feelings Caroline!_

She decided to take a long shower and try to wash away these unwanted feelings.

After thirty minutes she felt the cool water reduce her body heat.

As she came out of the bathroom her eyes widened in surprise. There on her bed she found a dress lying neatly across the surface. The brightest red she had ever seen with off the shoulder neckline and long, lacy sleeves. She spotted a piece of folded paper and read it out loud.

"I'll be waiting for you, love."

Of course, that nice gesture belonged to her darling husband.

Caroline smiled in spite of trying to fight her growing emotions for Klaus. Her heart was beating faster thinking of being closer to him. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

She had taken another thirty minutes to come down to the living room.

He was there, sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. His eyes instantly found her and Caroline swore she felt a spark igniting in those devilish orbs of his. It ceased her movement on the stairs.

Klaus stood up and cocked his head, expecting her to make another move.

The beast began to growl for his _inamorata._

She made him wait. Admiring his look in a black semi-formal blazer and jeans. When she didn't come to him, Klaus took the needed steps towards her. Caroline was beyond beautiful. He enjoyed her curly loose blonde tresses and those damn gladiator black heels not revealing enough of her long legs for him.

Klaus heard to her thumping heart and it widened his smirk even more. His beast was satisfied.

"Good evening, love."

Oh, she would be so damned by that smirk. "Evening." She muttered looking away.

"You look ravishing."

His beast mocked the compliment. Ravishing was an understatement. _You're so more, my sweet._

Klaus would have enjoyed her response to his beast. Would his words have an effect on her?

"Shall we?" He offered his hand to her.

She looked at him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked with teasingly. "I won't bite, sweetheart."

Caroline gave him a seductive smirk of her own. "You wouldn't dare." She placed her palm in his and felt a spark running up in her spine.

As soon as she got down from the last step he hauled her smoothly onto him. She gasped when she found herself in his embrace. She would be lying if she said she didn't like him being forward like this.

She had taken almost hours to gain back her control, but his musky wolf cologne was intoxicating—it only took a second to generate that little amount of heat inside her. The couple's breathe overlapped.

She had no idea how much of an effect she had on him. Klaus felt her warm skin and wanted to explore every inch. The beast was purring now, feeling the closeness of his _inamorata._ Her vanilla scent invited him to bury his face in her neck. Taste her skin with his wanting lips and he almost did. It was some kind of torture for him. Sweet torture, but he had to be patient with Caroline.

When she glanced up at him she found him with closed eyes and mistook his ecstasy for agony. She wondered if it was his vampire side, repelled by her wolf gene.

She freed herself and stepped back quickly.

Klaus came back to reality when she cleared her throat.

"Don't do that again." She demanded with her face flushed a light shade of rose.

He just stared at her before tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

"I can't help myself Caroline." He replied sounding sincere.

She was confused. Was he having the same feelings as her? She didn't get a chance to think on it before Klaus was stirring her towards the door to leave.

"We've got to get going, love."

"Where?" She asked curiously.

She was dying to get out of this place.

"No need to worry, love." He assured her in a taunting way. "Don't you trust your charming husband?"

Caroline shook her head at the return of his arrogance.

"Charming and you? There's a difference Klaus." She retorted back in the same tone.

"I'm confident you'll change your mind by the end of this night." He challenged. Caroline said nothing. As they both got into the car, he started to drive away towards the city.

"Just tell me why this attention?" She wanted to learn what was going on with him. What just happened between them in the house a few minutes ago? She turned to him waiting.

A smile crept to his lips, but he never took his eyes off the road as he answered. "This is what married couples do I guess. Go out for dinner—"

"Trying to seduce one another?" She added quickly wiggling her brows. "Is it?"

Klaus continued smiling.

"My plan is to make this marriage work. I am hoping you will want to do the same Caroline?"

Caroline bit her lip, analyzing his words. "I don't want to bear your mark and I'm not quite sure about this mating thing either."

The beast will not be denied. _You are mine! I will claim you as mine!_

"I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want love. When you're ready we can talk about mates. I am your husband."

"Right." She purred. "So you want me to kiss your feet, _husband_?" She said callously.

Annoying little wolf. That was his feeling.

But the beast inside him was roaring. It was just waiting for a right time to lay hands on her and at the time it was going to be fun while taming his mate.

"No, sweetheart." He managed to spit it out. "I'm saying there's a lot you don't know and I'm not forcing myself on you." He exhaled looking back at her. By the look on her face it was clear that she was testing him. It only caused him to smile. "It takes time for both of us, but why not take steps towards peace?"

Caroline took a moment to think. "I thought you know better than to have such a nasty experience?" She quoted his words from their previous conversation and it made him chortle.

"Immature little wolf."

"I am not little." She growled every word.

"I'm well aware of that." He chuckled throwing her his signature smirk. When she exhaled a bit, Klaus added. "Cool down sweetheart."

He drove them to a beach restaurant and soon they were settled in a private corner from where they could get a view of the ocean. Sea breezes drifted inside the restaurant keeping the place cool.

Caroline smiled looking around. "How did you know that I liked this place?"

"You've been here?" He asked, surprised.

Her smile slowly faded remembering the time when Tyler brought her. "Yes, twice."

He watched her as she left the subject open and checked her phone. "Come on, love. Tell me, other than your freedom what else do you like?" When she raised her brows questioningly, he shrugged. "Trying to get to know you."

"I like to socialize." She mentioned after hesitating for a minute. "Sitting alone is not my thing."

"You miss your family, don't you?" He questioned finding sadness in her voice.

"Family—no. Friends yes." She nodded. "I'll never miss my family." She added a second later. Observing his frown she explained. "My parents and I have too many differences which is the reason why I never got along with them."

"Then why did you force yourself into this treaty?" He asked sipping his glass of vintage port.

"Because it brings peace on both the sides." She replied distantly.

He chuckled. "Sacrificing yourself for the safety of your clan. So you truly hate this arrangement?"

Giving him a pointed look, she answered honestly. "I did. I don't like it, but I did it for peace."

"Please tell me the little rebelling wolf is not lost?" He teased.

That made her smile at him. "You're always like this teasing people around you?"

"You're asking me that after meeting Kol?" Klaus laughed with no pretense. Caroline beamed at hearing him. "You guys can eat food?" She asked after the food was served.

Klaus shrugged. "We can, though it doesn't make any difference."

Making a face, she commented. "I thought your tongue would burn or something like that."

"You watch a lot of movies." Klaus retorted.

Giving him a cheeky smile, Caroline focused on her plate.

"What about transformation love?" He placed his fork and knife down. Licking her lower lip Caroline controlled her expressions. He was again and again going to that point. She began to feel nervous about it. "I mean do you need any safe house to—transform?"

Oh, he was talking about that.

"Yeah, well—I need to stay away from you."

Klaus raised his brows. Assuming her wolf might be repulsed by his vampire side, he told. "I have wolf gene too Caroline."

"That's the reason why I stay away from you." She admitted. When she observed his frown she added. "I'm not ready to mate with you. I need some more time."

The wolf inside him was growling in despair. _You can't run away from me. You're mine and I'm yours!_

On the other hand Klaus had no idea what she was talking about. Confusion was clear in his eyes. She watched as his perplexed expression was something turning out into aggressive.

"Do you or do you not know anything about wolves mating?" She asked suspiciously.

Klaus brought a smirk to his face. "I never really mated with a wolf and for the record I never hung out with a pack before."

She looked genuinely surprised. "Which means you never met the wolf in you." She concluded.

 _Until I met you._

"I heard that a man's wolf comes out when he is—sort of close with a female wolf. He'll begin to listen to that inner wolf's demands." She explained to him with a bright smile on her face. "It increases with the full moon."

Klaus tried his best to digest every word she said. That was true maybe. He never was that close with a female wolf. She was his first and she was the only one. He knew it. His wolf knew it.

The beast smirked in approval.

"Tyler once told me that—" Her words stopped when she got a questioning glance from his side.

"Tyler who?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "No one."

He reached for her hand. Ignoring that little spark he felt when he touched her skin, Klaus inquired. "Are you trying to hide something from me Caroline?"

Strangely she didn't mind his hand on her. In fact she loved it. She had been drawn towards him surprisingly.

"Tyler is my ex-boyfriend."

The beast immediately let out a growl. It wasn't pleased at all learning the fact that its _inamorata_ was close to some other wolf. Even Klaus felt a tang of jealousy squeezing his heart. Immediately he retrieved his hand throwing her into more uncertainty.

"He and I parted ways."

"Because of this marriage?"

"Kind of, but not completely."

"Are you still talking to him?" He asked finishing the wine in one gulp. He was getting more and more envious. He just didn't like what Caroline was doing to him.

"Tyler is a selfish dick." She groaned. "When dad brought up the treaty, I didn't like it. I told him to talk to my dad and end their little fight. Instead he told me that he doesn't want to risk his life for our little affair."

Tyler said Caroline wasn't worthy? Klaus would hate him. "He doesn't deserve you." He admitted plainly.

She let out a bitter laugh. "I don't need any comfort Klaus. I'm really fine."

"I'm just telling the truth Caroline."

He was saying truth, she could feel he was. His eyes were blazing with sincerity. A smile crept to her lips.

"Well, I don't blame him anyway. He has every right to look after his life. Maybe I would have done the same thing." Caroline shrugged lightly. A minute later she posed him the same question hiding her curiosity. "What about you?"

"If I was in his place, then I would start with driving a stake through the heart of the bastard who dared to marry you. Next I would slit your father's throat for thinking of that proposal." He began with a smug grin upon his face. "Perhaps I would end every one's life whoever is involved in this treaty. Last, but not least: I will make you my queen."

For sure she found her lower jaw hanging down. "That's very romantic." She muttered, not sure how to respond.

Klaus chortled. "That's me."

Both of them exchanged a couple of smiles as soon as they completed the dinner.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked pointing the beach.

"Sure." She excitedly answered followed him out.

"I want to know more about this wolf thing please?" He asked walking beside her.

Caroline laughed out. "Am I really going to educate a thousand year old original Hybrid?"

He threw her a glare. "Mikael never truly liked wolves which is the reason I stayed away from them."

"How come you are both?" She asked suddenly. "A wolf and a vampire."

"It was my mother's doing." Klaus huffed out. "I'm just the result of her affair with her wolf lover." She mouthed an 'oh' as she kept listening to him. "When she turned us into vampires we killed the entire village in blood lust. Thus how I triggered my wolf side and thus how my mother's little secret was revealed."

"So Mikael doesn't like you?" She asked.

"There was no special hatred between us. Neither have we loved each other. We are family. We look out for each other." He replied unbothered with the fact.

Tiny sand particles disturbed her walk by getting into her heels. She tried her best to walk straight, but the movement was hard on the sand.

"Did you mate with anyone?" He asked suddenly gaining her attention.

She fluttered her eyes, getting uncomfortable with the topic. Caroline didn't know it meant a lot to him, to his wolf.

The beast was pacing inside him, waiting eagerly to know the answer.

"No." She whispered looking at the waves.

"Never?"

"Not even once." Caroline assured. "My dad is one of the protective wolves. In the clan, few men are like that. They don't appreciate when their daughters, or in some cases sisters, try to mate with some random guy." She sighed rubbing the side of her neck, "Men will be shielding all the time. Whenever the full moon is up, I'd be chained up in a safe house." Pinching the bridge of her nose she displayed her disgust towards that procedure. "But all I really want is to run in the forest. Feel the earth under my feet."

Klaus took a moment to respond. "It also means you never had sex with anyone?"

She couldn't face him. "My parents would've killed me." She scoffed. "I don't know whether it's true or not, but once my mom claimed that we came from a different bloodline. My pack is a little particular about mating and mates. They believe pure blooded descendants make the pack a bit stronger. I guess that's the reason my dad always locked me away from everyone." She assumed.

The latter was really her assumption. She didn't know the actual reason behind her father's behavior.

Caroline sort of lost balance as she walked. "Ouch!" She hissed feeling the cramp in her ankle. "I need to take these off." She referred to her heels. Klaus held her arm as she removed her sandals. "There." She smirked sinking her feet into the ground. "Now it's perfect."

When she looked at him, there was peculiar expression on his face.

His eyes were gleaming, staring at her in adoration. "This time it will change. I'll help you with whatever you want." He smiled lightly.

She had to manage herself when his cologne surrounded her. Control, Caroline. She reminded herself.

He cupped her cheek, and ran his thumb on her lower lip. Opening her eyes, she glanced between his hopeful eyes and his inviting lips.

Oh, screw the control.

Pulling his face closer, she instantly found his lips. Klaus was having no problem with that. His tongue stroked hers smoothly, but his _inamorata_ was having something else running in her mind. She was demanding and rough. That was more than enough to satisfy his wolf.

 _That's it. Take me, my sweet. Take me, take me._

She curled around his neck and he around her waist to pull her near. He didn't mind when her heels were touching his back. He had more things in his hands to keep him occupied. Like meeting the demands of his mate.

His hands touched everywhere on her body. The beast nodded, self-satisfied, when she moaned for him, longed for his lips.

She froze again and pulled back looking around. Klaus could bet there was that pink color painted all over her cheeks.

"Want to go home?" He asked earning a head nod from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: AU. She is a wolf princess. He is the Original Hybrid. A contract based marriage it is. For her it isn't easy to embrace her new life and that too with someone like him. Can the wolf girl be able to wrap her man around finger?

Pairing: Caroline, Klaus

Rating: M

 **Short chapter, but I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **0o Chapter 5 o0**_

The drive was hard for Klaus. Caroline touching him was a welcome distraction. He enjoyed her holding his hand and her fingertips softly caressing his neck. She couldn't possibly know that spot turned him on? Maybe he'd tell her someday?

His wolf was snarling to be let loose. Clawing from within, urging him to pull the car over and take her, she was his. Only Klaus held onto the knowledge that Caroline was innocent. She deserved better than his impulsiveness. He was to be her first and Klaus planned to make that milestone a sweet memory for all eternity.

He was still taken by surprise how a little wolf, such as Caroline, could have power over him.

Her knowing looks and coy smiles were almost enough to ruin him.

As soon as they reached home, he had the car parked and them inside. Caroline found herself on the sofa fully covered by Klaus.

When his rough hands touched her thighs Caroline opened her eyes and look around. Understanding her hesitation Klaus reassured her. "We are alone until morning, love."

Of course, he would be an arrogant bastard and make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. She just smiled at him and curled her hands around his neck to pull him closer.

Klaus embraced the slowness in her movements. Caroline touched her soft lips to his. She licked them open with her cool tongue. He let her set the pace, but in the end Klaus would be the victor.

The wolf was growing impatient.

Klaus swiftly moved back to sit on the table in front of the couch. Caroline not sure what to do absently bit her lip, waiting for him to make a move.

He ran his fingers across her thighs. The contrast of the red fabric against her skin called to his wolf.

"Are you changing your mind—" He heard her raspy voice and locked eyes with hers. "Or is staring another one of your things?" She arched a brow in curiosity as her hands splayed out to her sides.

Klaus merely watched her. Smirking as he lifted her feet into his lap. "You are brave to provoke your alpha."

"I've heard tales of a wolf's prowl. Especially an alpha's? His, every woman desires." Caroline cooed, pressing her bare foot onto his chest. She felt the little power she had over Klaus in this moment. His wolf's eyes were entranced as her dress fell away to reveal her skin to him.

Tame her! She's yours!

She didn't anticipate his actions and was pushed back carefully. Her dress was ripped down her front, but Caroline wasn't afraid. He excited her, knowing the desire in his eyes was all for her.

"I liked that dress." She teased with a pout.

He didn't care as he removed the obstacle from her body. "One of many I will owe you, love."

Klaus' hands fervently traced her naked body. His fantasy was just an illusion compared to his Caroline.

"Your staring again." She whispered to him with tease in her voice.

"Admiring what's mine." He stood and removed his own clothing before her.

Caroline should probably reprimand Klaus for his possessiveness, but instead her eyes ran hungrily across his naked glory. The way his muscles flexed as he removed his shirt gave shivers to her core.

She had been tempted plenty of times to have sex before the full moon day. That was a pretty common feeling being a female wolf. She had managed to suppress those sensations, until now. Klaus was like no other. Her emotions didn't fight against his unknown. She wanted him, but was it purely physical?

His eyes—the way he was looking down at her suggested they could be so much more.

He stretched out his palm for her and without doubt Caroline grasped it.

Klaus pinned her to a wall placing her arms above her. "How I longed for this moment?"

She closed her eyes feeling his skin against hers. "You want me as much as I want you, love?" She couldn't deny Klaus or herself. Caroline looked up at him proudly. "More than I ever thought was possible."

Her words fueled their passion. Klaus leaned into her, his nose intoxicated with her scent.

Caroline moaned when he nipped her skin. Her nails grazed his fingers making him growl against her chin. She liked the way his breathing hit her skin.

Klaus captured her plump lips demanding entrance she willing gave. Closer. They wanted to be as close as can be. Caroline wrapped her arms around him bringing his chest against her swollen breasts. She moaned again when he tugged his mouth away from hers and tasted his way down savoring her body.

His kisses were wet and—stirring her buried desires. She held his shoulders for support while he grazed her neck with his teeth. His lips were all over. Caroline bit her lip hard trying not to moan again, but it was impossible.

Klaus kneeled before her and chuckled haughtily. Well, his wolf actually did.

Running his fingers passed her belly button, Klaus heard her breath hitch. When his greedy mouth sucked on her core, she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

"So bloody wet for me Caroline. Only for me." He triumphed, holding her legs wide. She was out of breath as he nipped her inner thigh. "You taste delectable."

"You're teasing me, Klaus." Caroline parted her lips feeling his fingers enter her wetness.

"We're just getting started, love."

He placed her leg over his shoulder to brace her. She moved her hips to the rhythm of his fingers, but it wasn't enough. Klaus sensing her need pulled his hand away and easily pinned her against their wall leaving her to fall back onto his chest.

Nipping gently on her sweet skin Klaus cupped her full mounds on his way to re-inserting his fingers inside her again. Caroline slapped one hand to the wall raking it with her lengthy nails not giving a damn if they broke. Her other hung on to Klaus' neck.

What he was stirring deep within her turned Caroline into someone she did not recognize. She wasn't quite against it either. Her core was throbbing, her belly twitched as she lost herself in desire.

"Klaus!"

 _Cry for me!_

His wolf was howling and panting. She squirmed in his hands, coming undone. For him.

Extraordinary would be an understatement. Caroline being a thinker then made her decision. Now she didn't want to think too much where Klaus was concerned. All the unrequited sexual frustration she experienced after turning into her wolf had just been requited with Klaus. She knew Klaus was the only one who could satisfy her appetite. He was always the one and she was more than ready for him.

Catching her breathe she twisted her head to look at Klaus. She tugged his face closer to hers and pierced his lips with her own.

He needed to be in her, feel her around him as she writhed under him calling out his name, feeding his ego. He zoomed them to his bedroom carrying over his shoulder like a cave man.

"Your room is bigger than mine." She remarked when he set her on his bed.

"It's our room now." He told her, assaulting her neck and not resisting her glorious breasts. They fit perfectly into his hands and mouth.

She moaned lying back. "Hunger for only me, Klaus."

He smirked on her skin and looked into her dizzy eyes. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Caroline squealed feeling his tongue around her left nipple. Teasing and grazing it with his teeth. As soon as she felt his teeth come in contact with her skin, she tried to push him away, suddenly cautious. Klaus looked at her questioningly.

She splayed a hand over his heart to comfort. Not surprised he was breathing heavily.

"I want to be with you, but I'm not ready to let you puncture my skin. Not yet. I just need some more time to get used to all of you." She stated clearly, seriously.

She didn't want her wolf to be repelled by his vampire side and knew as they got to know one another better that would change.

There was a frown on his face he could not mask. His wolf was screaming in rage. Not upset with her. Never with his _inamorata_ , but he was upset with the vampire part of him. His wolf growled in silence trying to gain control of his vampire side.

Klaus' wolf would not be thwarted by his vampire.

He was quiet for so long and it had Caroline worried. Did he not want her anymore?

"Whatever my _inamorata_ wishes I shall grant." He sounded angry? She couldn't say that. His eyes even darkened a little. Caroline didn't like it, but a part of her believed he would not hurt her. She was sure of it. She cupped his face in her hands and opened her legs to fit him where she wanted him.

"In that case—" She lifted his face and grazed his neck with her teeth softly, "—I'm yours for tonight."

Klaus growled in glee and captured her lips. Once again showing her how eager he was to have her with him.

Yep, he was the one.

She gasped into kiss when his hand slipped between her thighs. Klaus shifted on his palm, placing it beside her head and leaned into her face, purring close to her ear softly. "Not only tonight love. Tomorrow and every night from now on." He declared. "You will be mine and mine alone. Just like I am yours."

 _ **0o Chapter 5 o0**_

* * *

Credit completely goes to Helena for transforming this chapter into a better edition. Hope it is entertaining, please let me know what you are thinking =)

Take care, readers!

* * *

To the guest reviewers/ reviewer who would ask me to stop writing:

I know my English is not perfect. I'm no Shakespeare to refer my works, LOL. Before I didn't even know the difference between 'is' and 'was' but I think I developed (at least a little?). Lol, you said I write 'useless stories' which means you have read all of my works? XD

With that hope I'm leaving this explanation.

And no, my beta Helena is not 'growing sick of me' and also assured she will support me. Sweetheart isn't she? XD

Though, all of my works are not beta read.

And coming to plot- it is just imagination. I'm trying to put it in best way I can. Some like, some don't like the concepts I write, I can understand.

But- as long as I have at least one reader I will write. Sorry, can't help you. *shrugs*

Hope you got the 'hint.' I'm tired of removing your comments. Not going to delete them anymore. That is your opinion. And congrats, you almost convinced me to stop writing. Hahah!

Better luck next time =D


End file.
